Tenshinhan
|epithet = |debut = Chapter 113; Episode 82 (Dragon Ball) |birthday = Age 733''Daizenshu 7'Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Male |race = Half-Earthling Half-Three-Eyed PeopleDaizenshu 4 |age = 20''Adventure Special'' |height = 187cm |weight = 75kg |status = Alive |residence = Kame House (former) Plot of land in the mountains''Daizenshu 2'' |occupation = Martial Artist FarmerMandō Kobayashi and Akira Toriyama Q&A Martial Arts Teacher''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 89 |affiliation = Crane School (former) Dragon Team Tenshin Dojo |jva = Hikaru Midorikawa |feva = }} '''Tenshinhan is a martial artist who was part of the Crane School. His best friend is Chaozu. Appearance Personality Relationships Chaozu Tsuru-Sennin Lunch Yurin Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : * : History Past Tenshinhan was raised by Tsuru-Sennin, causing him to lose the ability to use the myriad powers of his third eye for good purposes.Shonen Jump North American Release Toriyama Interview Dragon Ball Fortuneteller Baba Arc Piccolo Daimao Arc 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai Arc Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Cell Arc Majin Boo Arc Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Six months later, Tenshinhan was plowing his field with Chaozu when the sky suddenly went dark, meaning Shenlon had been summoned.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Manga Chapter 1 Four months later, Tenshinhan headed towards the outskirts of North City where Freeza arrived and destroyed the city. When Tenshinhan landed, he informed Gohan and Piccolo of Yamcha and Chaozu's absence when Kuririn and Kame-Sennin arrived with senzu. He, along with Gohan, Kame-Sennin, Jaco, Piccolo, and Kuririn battled 1,000 soldiers of the Freeza Army. After taking out several enemies, Kame-Sennin suggested that they part so they would not be overrun. Tenshinhan took his group of soldiers into a cave and takes them on. After the Freeza Army was finished, Tenshinhan took a senzu from Kuririn. After Goku and Vegeta arrived, Tenshinhan watched the fight between Goku and Freeza and later Vegeta who stepped in after Goku was defeated. Freeza managed to destroy the Earth, but Tenshinhan was protected by Whis, along with the others. Whis reversed time for Goku to able to kill Freeza and send him back to Hell.Resurrection F Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Arc Golden Freeza Arc 6th Universe Arc Universe Survival Arc Dragon Ball GT Baby Arc When the Earth was about to explode due to the Dark Dragon Balls, Tenshinhan, along with Chaozu, was at Capsule Corporation before getting transported to the New Planet Tsufuru.Dragon Ball GT Episode 40 Evil Dragons Arc When Goku was leaving with Shenlong after defeating the One-Star Dragon, Tenshinhan appeared from a waterfall, watching as Shenlon flew away. Tenshinhan then reflected on his past with Goku.Dragon Ball GT Episode 64 Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Tenshinhan, Majin Boo, Piccolo, No. 18, Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks vs. Beerus *Tenshinhan, Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn, Kame-Sennin, and Jaco vs. 1,000 Soldiers of the Freeza Army *Tenshinhan vs. Kame-Sennin Trivia *Tenshinhan's hobby is training. *Tenshinhan's hobby is playing volleyball with Chaozu is how he came up with his Haikyuuken/Volleyball Fist attack. *Tenshinhan's favorite food is jiaozi/gyouza gets his name from this food, shumai flunkies Shu and Mai are named for this. *Tenshinhan's favorite vehicles are a llama and an ostrich. *Tenshinhan dislikes weak people. *Tenshinhan's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 5 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Farmers Category:Crane School Category:Dragon Team Category:Tenshin Dojo Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters